The Old House
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Narumi grouped some students, and one of the group is Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan. They were to pick a paper on what they will do. What is written in the paper? Can they do it? What will happen? T just to be sure.
1. The Old House

Mari-chan: This'll be my 3rd Gakuen Alice story!

Mikan: Yey!

Mari-chan: Please R&R, OOCs can be seen.

Hotaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice, and will never own it.

* * *

"How did we four end up here!?" Natsume angrily said.

"It was all because of Narumi." Hotaru said, emotionless.

"It's scary out here..." Mikan said.

"It's dirty here too." Ruka said.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Okay class, I'll group some of you into four because they'll be doing an activity. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka. Sumire, Luna, Mochi, and Kitsuneme. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko. Now the people I called, go to their groups." Narumi said._

_**The students that Narumi called/ grouped together went to each other.**_

_"I'll go to your groups, and you should pick a paper from this black jar." Narumi said._

_**Narumi went to Natsume's group first, then Natsume picked a paper, and Narumi gave the rest a paper too, but Natsume's group was the worst.  
**_

_"What's it Natsume?" Ruka asked._

_"Go to the old haunted house near the haunted forest. Stay there for a week, bring foods to survive, bring clothes, and daily needs." Natsume said._

_"I'll be the one who will bring materials. I'll bring 4 portable beds, 1 portable kitchen, 2 portable comfort room, 1 portable big television, 1 laptop, my materials in case it will be broken, my maid robot to clean the house, and etc." Hotaru said._

_"Hotaru, are you sure you'll be able all those things?" Mikan asked._

_"Of course I can, it's very small, and if you're going to use it, you just need to press a button and it will become the actual size." Hotaru said._

_"Oh I see." Mikan said._

_"Tch. What an idiot." Natsume said._

_**Mikan glared at Natsume.**_

_"I'll bring the food." Ruka said._

_"Okay." The other 3 said._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Good thing Hotaru brought her portables!" Mikan said.

"I can't bring my robot... Her switch broke and it will take 3 days to make it work, so I just brought my portable cleaning set." Hotaru said.

"What!? You mean we're going to be the one who will clean this old house!?" Natsume shouted.

"Well yeah, we are going to clean it." Hotaru said.

"Well let's start, so we can finish by noon." Ruka said.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"Okay! Mikan said.

**They started cleaning the whole place, and when it was noon, the house was like brand new.**

"Wow! We did well." Mikan said.

"Now let's place the things." Hotaru said.

"Okay!" Mikan said.

"I pass." Natsume said coldly.

"No you don't!" Hotaru said.

"And why?" Natsume coldly asked.

"Because you won't be able to use these things if you don't help." Hotaru said, and she smiled evilly.

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said irritated.

**They put their beds, air conditioner, side tables and table lamps in a big room. They put the television, the sofa, the bookshelf, the air conditioner, and the ceiling light in the living room. The kitchen set in the kitchen, and a light bulb. The dining table, the dining chairs, and a grand ceiling light in the dining room. They put 1 shower, 1 bathtub, 1 toilet, and 1 sink, in the ladies' bathroom, they also had the same things placed in the men's bathroom. When they finished placing the things, Mikan cooked lunch, and after she cooked they ate it.**

"We did a really good job!" Ruka said.

"The old house turned into a celebrity's rest house!" Mikan said.

"Thanks to my portable things, it didn't looked scary." Hotaru said.

"Why did I have to do the paint!?" Natsume said.

"It's much better now thanks to you!" Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said. _This food is yummy._

**Natsume's bangs covered his face, so his blush can't be seen.**

"Eat up, that's my cooking." Mikan said.

"No wonder it tastes bad." Natsume lied.

"Eh!? But I think it's yummy!" Mikan said.

"Yeah as if." Natsume said.

"Stop it you two!" Ruka said.

_Baka baka baka_

"Hey! Why'd did you hit me!? Wait, why did you bring that baka gun!?" Mikan said.

"I brought this because you were coming. I hit you because you're an idiot. That's Natsume's way of saying it's yummy." Hotaru explained

"Was that true Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I'm finished eating." Natsume said, didn't mind Mikan's question.

**When everyone was done eating they watched a movie that lasted for 5 hours and 30 minutes, and it was a horror movie. The seat position is like this: H M N R**  
**While watching, there was a loud scream that came from the television. Mikan 'accidentally' hugged Natsume!**

"Stop hugging me idiot." Natsume whispered to Mikan, quite blushing, but it was dark so no one saw it.

"Sorry... I was just frightened... P-Please let me hug you because I'm use to hugging the person that's right next to me." Mikan whispered back to Natsume.

"Tch. Fine, just this once." Natsume whispered, furiously blushing now, but now one saw.

**Mikan hugged Natsume the whole show, while Hotaru was videoing it secretly. After the show, Mikan cooked again, and they ate the food, and went to the bedroom.**

"I can't sleep, because of the horror movie..." Mikan said.

"How will you be scared if your focused in hugging Natsume?" Hotaru said.

"I... I was just scared!" Mikan said.

"Tch. Scaredy-cat." Natsume said.

"I have an idea, let's play..." **(A/N: To be continued!)**

* * *

Mari-chan: Hope you like it, sorry for the wrong grammars.

Mikan: What will we play?

Mari-chan: Secret.

Hotaru: Please R&R.


	2. The Game

Mari-chan: This is the 2nd chappie!

Mikan: Yippie!

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

ilovenatsume- The game they'll play is...

Irumi Kanzaki- You have a mistake there!

euca1995- Here's your update. Read to find out what game they'll play.

Hotaru: Mari-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, she just likes to make stories about it.

Ruka: Continue to R&R, OOCs can be seen!

* * *

_"I... I was just scared!" Mikan said._

_"Tch. Scaredy-cat." Natsume said._

_"I have an idea, let's play..._"

"...Truth AND Dare." Ruka said. **(A/N: Irumi Kanzaki OR is wrong it's supposed to be AND. Ha ha! .)**

"Sure!" Mikan said.

"I'll be rich." Hotaru said.

"Sounds interesting." Natsume said, coolly. _I'll unlock Mikan's secret._

"Let's start!" Mikan said.

"Okay." Hotaru said.

"Who will be the one to spin the bottle?" Mikan asked.

"I'll do it." Natsume said.

**Natsume turned the bottle and it landed on Ruka.**

"What!? I'm first?" Ruka said.

"Yes you are. For the truth, who is the girl you like and why?" Natsume asked.

"I... I like... Miss bunny! She's just so irresistable!" Ruka lied.

"Don't you act so dense. You know what I mean." Natsume said.

"Yeah Ruka-pyon, answer it now!" Mikan told Ruka.

"Mikan..." Ruka said, softly.

_"I think it's Mikan... but I'm ready to accept it." Hotaru thought._

"I like... -looks at Hotaru- you Hotaru, I like you because you're calm and refined. I feel close to you whenever you blackmail me. Though of course you won't feel the same to me, but I won't give up." Ruka said.

**Hotaru was in complete shock because Ruka chose her not Mikan. She slightly blushed, but only Natsume saw this. **

_"The evil ice queen blushed." Natsume thought as he smirked._

**Hotaru gave Natsume a Don't-Tell-Anyone-About-The-Blush look. Natsume gave Hotaru the Why-Shouldn't-I-Tell-Anyone-Look.**

"I want you to kiss Hotaru on the cheeks." Natsume ordered.

"O-okay..." Ruka said.

**Ruka went near to Hotaru.**

"I'm sorry Hotaru." Ruka said, as he kissed Hotaru.

**Hotaru blushed, and Ruka was now furiously blushing.**

"I'll spin the bottle now..." Ruka said.

**Ruka spin the bottle and it landed to Natsume. **

"Natsume, who is the girl you like the most?" Ruka asked.

"Nice question Ruka." Hotaru said, readying her recorder.

"I like a girl who annoys me the most, and her name's initial is M.S." Natsume said. "I like her because she has a cheerful smile, and she change me. She's the only one who made me smile. I like her when she annoys me."

"Nice move Natsume." Hotaru said. _He really doesn't want Mikan to know, and Mikan being Mikan is still dense as ever._

"Who is M.S.?" Mikan asked, she was hurt. _Natsume likes someone already?_

"None of your business." Natsume said.

"For your dare, kiss M.S. wherever you want to kiss her." Ruka said.

"What!?" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume, you need to do the dare." Hotaru said.

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said, and he went to Mikan and kissed her on the lips.

"Natsu...me..." Mikan said, unconsciously. _It was me after all..._

**Natsume spin the bottle and it landed on Mikan.**

"It's my turn... Oh no it's my turn!!" Mikan said.

"For your truth, who is the guy you like the most?" Natsume asked. _I only know one thing, and it's not me I'm sure of it, the way I tease her will probably not me. _

_"Is it Koko? Nah... I only see him as a friend. Is it Yuu? Nah... I see him as a friend too. Is it Tsubasa-senpai? Nah... I see him as a brother. Is it Ruka? Nah... I see him as a cute kid. Is it Natsume...? What am I thinking!? But he really is the one I like! He's got the popularity, the money, the face, the brain, and sometimes he acts nice towards me... Yeah... It is Natsume!" Mikan thought._

"Well?" Hotaru asked.

"Th-the guy I like most is... N-n-n-natsume... He is like everything I dreamed of... And he comforts me sometimes when I feel down." Mikan said.

"I dare you to be my girlfriend." Natsume said, slightly blushes, but only Hotaru can see it. _Woah! She likes me? Did I heard it right?_

"Smart move Natsume." Hotaru said.

"Even if you don't dare me, I would really accept to be your girlfriend!" Mikan said as he kissed Natsume's cheek.

"I see..." Natsume said, blushing furiously now.

"Natsume are you sick?" Mikan asked.

"No I'm not idiot. Spin the bottle already!" Natsume said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

**Mikan spin the bottle it landed to none other than Hotaru. **

"Hotaru, who is your crush, and why do you like him?" Mikan asked.

"I like Ruka because he is following my orders and calm. I blackmail him because I want to be near him." Hotaru said in a very fast way, that Mikan couldn't understand.

"For your dare, I want you to hug him." Mikan ordered.

**Hotaru hugged Ruka, and Ruka blushed very hard. **

"Ruka-pyon are you sick like Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"No, I'm not." Ruka said.

"Hey little girl! I told you I'm not sick!" Natsume said.

"Good night guys, I'm sleepy." Mikan said as she yawned and went to bed.

"Good night too I'm sleepy." Hotaru said.

"Night." Ruka said.

**They all slept, but the 4 of them woke up 5 a.m. because of a noise.**

"What was that?" Mikan asked, scared.

"Don't know." Natsume said.

"I'm scared..." Mikan said.

"It must be robbers..." Hotaru said.

"How did they went in if you put complete locks?" Ruka asked.

"They came from the chimney I guess..." Hotaru said.

* * *

Mari-chan: What was the sound that they heard?

Mikan: Hope it's not a ghost...

Hotaru: Hope you like it.

Ruka: Don't forget to review..


	3. The Ghost

Mari-chan: Another chappie is here! You know what? it's their 2nd day in the house and they still have 5 days!

Mikan: I wonder what will happen.

Hotaru: Be patient idiot.

Mari-chan: Thanks for reviewing:

ilovenatsume- Yup, I updated. They admitted, but they're OOC.

Irumi Kanzaki- Thanks for reviewing! This is my update!

-GrEeNLuVer- - Here's my update!

PeachxxBlossom- Here's the update!

insaneoneX- I wonder what the noise is too XD!

Hotaru: Mari-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Please R&R. OOCs can be seen.

Mari-chan: Please read my other story too if you like! "It All Happened In A Movie" Hope you read it!

* * *

__

"What was that?" Mikan asked, scared.

"Don't know." Natsume said.

"I'm scared..." Mikan said.

"It must be robbers..." Hotaru said.

"How did they went in if you put complete locks?" Ruka asked.

"They came from the chimney I guess..." Hotaru said.

**They went to the chimney, and the chimney has a fire! **

"Woah! Why is there a fire there!? I thought that we..." Mikan was cut by Natsume.

"We didn't use it. It must be a ghost." Natsume said.

"You figure it out immediately!" someone said.

"Who's that?" Ruka asked.

"I'm the owner of this house!! And he who dares to stay here shall be frightened!" The ghost said.

"N-n-n-n-natsume!! A ghost!!" Mikan shouted.

"You're breaking my ears!" Natsume shouted.

"B-b-b-b-but th-there's a ghost!!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah right." Natsume said.

"Let's ruuuuuuuun!!" Mikan shouted.

**Mikan held Natsume and Hotaru, and they ran, Hotaru held Ruka's hand.**

"Whew... We must be safe here now." Mikan said.

"I haven't seen this room before..." Hotaru said.

"I thought we cleaned the whole house?" Mikan asked.

"That's what you think so..." The ghost said.

"How did you get in here!?" Mikan asked, nearly dying from being scared.

"Did you forgot that I'm a ghost?" The ghost asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot.." Mikan said, still scared.

"Baka." Natsume said.

"Please leave this house or I'll haunt you." The ghost said.

"L-l-let's leave Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted

"No we can't. All the doors will be locked until one week." Hotaru said.

"Eh!?" Mikan shouted.

"It's fine if you're going to stay here for one week, but if you still came back. I'll really haunt you forever!" The ghost said.

"Mr. Ghost why did you die?" Ruka asked.

"I died because... I don't know..." The ghost said. "But I'm sure I died in this house..."

"Are you a evil ghost or friendly ghost?" Mikan asked, quite trembling.

"I'm a really friendly ghost, but I don't want anyone to go here because a part of my memory says that this place was where I lived happily with my wife, and I remember now how I died, I died because me and my wife were killed, and we don't want to see people here because this place is special. My wife has moved on and descended to heaven, while me, I'm still restless, and I want to protect this place, but I also want to follow my wife." The ghost explained.

"Whew... I thought you were a bad ghost." Mikan said in relief.

"But when I'm with a bad people, I'm going to be bad too." The ghost said.

"Oh no! Were dead! Natsume get out of here!" Mikan said teasingly.

"What do you mean I get out of here?" Natsume said coldly.

"But you're a bad person!" Mikan said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Natsume said.

"Yes you are! Oh by the way, ghost-san what's your name?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Riku Azumi." The ghost said.

"Azumi-san, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." Mikan said.

"Nice to meet you too." Riku said.

"Oh my it's 6 a.m.! I better make breakfast!" Mikan said.

"Let me help." Riku said.

"Don't worry just seat." Mikan said.

"Thanks..." Riku said.

"That baka's food is poisonous remember that." Natsume said.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't worry even if it's poisonous I won't die." Riku joked.

"Azumi-san!! Don't believe Natsume! Ask Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Well?" Riku asked Hotaru.

"It tastes quite nasty, but it's safe." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!! Ask Ruka-pyon then!" Mikan shouted.

"Well Nogi-san?" Riku asked.

"It's quite good, and it's not poisonous, it's completely safe." Ruka said.

"I see." Riku said.

**After Mikan cooked, they ate together.**

"It tastes good after all." Riku said.

"See, I told you!" Mikan said.

"Since I met you guys, I want to follow my wife now. Thanks for everything you thought me." Riku said.

"What did we teach you?" Mikan asked.

"You taught me how to trust people... We live here because we never trust people, but you showed me how to trust, and have fun. Thanks... Well good bye." Riku said.

"Goodbye Azumi-san! It was nice meeting you." Mikan said.

"See you someday in the other world." Natsume said.

"Natsume! Don't talk as if you're going to die now! You're still a kid!" Mikan scolded.

"It doesn't matter if we are kids or not, what if we got banged by a gun? Baka." Hotaru said.

"Fine!" Mikan said.

"Bye kids..." Riku said as he left.

"Bye..." Mikan said quite sad.

**They went to the living room to watch shows.**

"Why are you sad idiot?" Natsume asked.

"He is gone..." Mikan said, depressed.

"First you were scared of him now you're depressed because he is gone!?" Natsume asked.

"Well yeah..." Mikan said.

"Mikan, we'll see him in the other world." Ruka said.

"I hope so..." Mikan said.

"Cheer up, being depressed won't lead you to anything." Ruka said.

"Okay. I'll try to cheer up! Thanks Ruka-pyon and Natsume!" Mikan said.

"Why don't we play another game, but not Truth AND Dare... Let's play..." Hotaru suggested. **(A/N: Hehe... Another game, but it's different. To be continued!)**

* * *

Mari-chan: Ooh... Another game, but not Truth AND Dare... What could it be!?

Hotaru: You made the story so you should know what to right, baka!

Mikan: Don't be so harsh on her...

Ruka: Don't forget to review...


	4. The Happenings

Mari-chan: Chapter 4 is here!

Mikan: What'll happen next?

Hotaru: Be patient. Don't ask her.

Mikan: Fine...

Mari-chan: Thanks for reviewing:

ilovenatsume- Yup! He's like casper the friendly ghost.:P

Irumi Kanzaki- The game is... Read to find out!

1FirePhoenix1- Here's your update. Hope you like it.

Natsume: That idiot over there doesn't own G.A. and will NEVER own it.

Ruka: Please R&R OOCs can be seen.

* * *

"Why don't we play another game, but not Truth AND Dare... Let's play..." Hotaru suggested. ... "Hug Someone and Tell your secret**s** to him/her.**(A/N: My own game.)** The game goes like this, all of us will be blindfolded, then we will hug someone. Then we'll guess their name, then we'll open the blindfold then we'll tell our secret**s**." Hotaru explained.

"What sounds fun." Mikan said.

"Let's start then." Ruka said.

"No way. All of us will be scattered in the whole house!" Hotaru said.

"What!? But that's going to be hard Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"Then what's the use of the game if it doesn't have any challenges?" Hotaru asked.

"Fine..." Mikan said.

**They started the game. They were now separated at that time they started.**

"This is the living room." Hotaru said. "Then I'll go to the bedroom."

**Hotaru went to the bedroom, guess who's there?**

"This is the bedroom." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, you came here!" Ruka said.

**They didn't hugged, and they didn't tell secrets. (A/N: OMG! It was all planned!) **

"Come now. We need to find them, and record their secrets, and picture their hug." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru... You're so evil." Ruka said.

"But that's how you like me." Hotaru teased. **(A/N: Woah! Hotaru TEASED!?)**

"That's true... I'm so weird." Ruka said, blushing.

**They searched for Mikan secretly. **

"There she is." Hotaru whispered.

"She's near to Natsume's pace." Ruka whispered.

**"Thud!" Natsume and Mikan bumped at each other. Then they hugged long enough. Hotaru pictured them. **

"N-n-n-natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan." Natsume said.

**They took the blindfold away then they talked to each other.**

"M-my secret is... I... am... a-a-afraid... of... w-w-w-wearing...p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-plain... p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-panties..." Mikan said, she was very embarrassed.

"Thought so." Natsume said.

"Hey! It's your turn to say your secret now." Mikan said.

"Tch. My secret is that I don't smile because... my childhood lover died together with my parents." Natsume said coolly.

"Aren't you sad?" Mikan asked.

"Tch. It's your turn." Natsume said.

"I... I... I... got my first kiss from a girl!" Mikan said.

"Hahahaha!" Natsume laughed.

"I... never seen you laugh like that before." Mikan said.

"Yeah right, but that was just so funny!" Natsume laughed.

**After telling ALL of their secrets, Mikan cooked lunch, and they ate altogether. (A/N: Woah! They have so many secrets!)**

"Guess what, Mikan got her--" Natsume was covered by Mikan's hand when he was about to say Mikan's secret.

**Mikan gave Natsume a deadly glare, and Natsume gave a smirk.**

"Don't you tell anyone about it." Mikan said.

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said.

**After they finished eating the food, the shared ghost stories. (A/N: Another horror thing because they lived in an old creepy house...) **

"Once there lived a girl that was about our age. She was a very pretty girl, she was popular, and she was VERY nice. She always followed her friends' orders. They took her niceness for granted. She was really always having trouble with her family, one night she got fed up being slaved and being scolded, she hang herself, and die. There was a news that says she shows up to some people." Hotaru said.

"Stop it Hotaru... Stop it..." Mikan said.

**They didn't listen to Mikan, and they continued to share their story. Natsume's was the most scary one. Mikan made dinner, and they ate together, then they continued the story...**

"...he was murdered..." Natsume said.

"G-g-g-g-g-good night..." Mikan said.

"I'm getting kinda sleepy so it's over for now." Hotaru said.

**They all went to sleep then suddenly, Mikan stood up.**

"Hotaru... Can I sleep next to you?" Mikan asked.

"No." Hotaru said.

**Mikan went to the most nearest bed to Hotaru's which was Natsume's which was just in front of Hotaru's bed. **

"Natsume... Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikan asked.

"Okay..." Natsume said **unconsciously. **

"Thanks..." Mikan said.

**When Mikan slept beside Natsume, she fell asleep immediately. Hotaru woke up at 7 a.m. Mikan was hugging Natsume, while Natsume was facing Mikan, their face were just 3 inches away from each other. **

_"This is going to be the best selling." Hotaru thought as she took LOTS of pictures of the two of them sleeping together._

**Hotaru saw Ruka too, with his very cute bunny pajamas, she took a picture of him too!  
**

_"This is going to sell too, but not as many as the Mikan-Natsume picture." Hotaru thought._

**Suddenly, Natsume moved, then he kissed Mikan!**

_"This is going to be a great hit too! I mean the greatest of all times!" Hotaru thought taking a picture of Natsume kissing Mikan unconsciously._

**Natsume woke up at 8 a.m. his lips were .5 inch close to Mikan.  
**

"Woah! What are you doing on my bed idiot!?" Natsume shouted, quite blushing, but didn't moved.

"You told me I could sleep--. Woah! Why am I hugging you!?" Mikan asked.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask!" Natsume said.

**Suddenly, Mikan moved, and kissed Natsume!**

"Why did you do that for!?" Natsume asked blushing 10 shades of pink, Hotaru took a picture of that.

"Your face was like .5 inch close to mine which I didn't notice because I was half awake!" Mikan shouted, blushing.

"Tch. You stole a kiss from me, and I know you have fallen for me." Natsume smirked.

"I did not." Mikan said.

"Oh you two. Hope you don't mind I took pictures of you while your asleep, here, look at this." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted.

"You crazy witch!" Natsume shouted.

**They chased Hotaru around, Ruka was awakened by the noise.**

* * *

Mari-chan: Hahaha!!

Mikan: Why do I have to accidentally kiss him!?

Mari-chan: Sorry.

Hotaru: Please review...


	5. Aoi Hyuuga The Ghost

Mari-chan: This chapter, I'm making it QUITE scary, I'll try.

Mikan: D-d-don't make it scary... I had enough of it.

Hotaru: Don't listen to her.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

insaneoneX- She was evil.

ilovenatsume- Calm down. Sorry because it wasn't hide and seek.

1FirePhoenix1- She was really evil.

Irumi Kanzaki- Irumi Kanzaki-hime here's my update. xD

Natsume: That baka over their doesn't own Gakuen Alice, and will never own it.

Ruka: R&R please! OOCs can be seen.

* * *

**It was another beautiful day, Mikan woke up early, so she cooked breakfast for them. **

_"What should I cook for breakfast?" Mikan asked herself. "Ah! I know! Bacon, ham and egg will do."_

**Mikan cooked for breakfast and she woke the others up, so they could all eat together.**

"Wake up you 3!!" Mikan shouted.

"Polka, can't you see it's 7 in the morning!? And people here need some sleep!" Natsume said, irritatedly.

"But I made breakfast early!! I don't want to eat alone you know!?" Mikan said.

"Shut up. If you want to eat, eat alone. Don't bother people that are sleeping." Hotaru said coldly.

"I agree with Hotaru." said Ruka as he yawned.

"Natsume!! Please come with me!!" Mikan said.

"And why would I come with you?" Natsume asked.

"Because I'm afraid!! It's brown-out, but I still feel coldness." Mikan said.

"No." Natsume plainly said.

"Please Natsume..." Mikan said with her puppy eyes.

"Tch. Fine then. I'll go with you." Natsume said as he gave up, he was quite blushing.

"Yahoo! Natsume's eating with me!" Mikan cheered.

**Mikan and Natsume went to the kitchen, and ate the food that Mikan cooked.**

"It's so yummy!" Mikan said, as she ate the food very fast.

"It's just the same, and slow down you might choke." Natsume said.

"Natsume can we go outside after we eat?" Mikan asked.

"No way." Natsume said.

"Please." Mikan said.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I beg you."

"Still no."

**Mikan stood up, and went outside. Natsume followed her.**

"Hey! Mikan! Stop walking! You should stop being too emotional." Natsume said.

"Why are you following me!? Get lost!" Mikan shouted.

**Mikan entered a garage, it was dark in there, and it looks so old. Natsume followed.**

"Why did you follow me!?" Mikan shouted.

"Because you might be lost!" Natsume said.

"Leave me alone! I want some space!" Mikan said.

"Fine. Tch." Natsume said.

**As Natsume was walking towards the exit, the door closed because of the strong wind. Natsume tried to push it, but he wasn't able to.**

"N-n-n-n-natsume... Why did you close the door?" Mikan asked, scared.

"I didn't close it, the wind closed it, and it won't open." Natsume said.

"But it's so dark..." Mikan said.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Natsume said.

"Thanks." Mikan said.

**They had a quiet time, but Mikan suddenly began to sing.**

_Behind where I looked back; (Who's in the front?)  
In the dark, I raised my claws (and slashed apart the night)_

_The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks  
If there's no place for me to return to anywhere anymore_

_Take these fingers, my fingers  
I'll take you away with that finger  
To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
I can't turn back anymore_

_Being made to disappear one by one; (the blue flames)  
On the other side of the dark, (the morning won't come anymore)_

_Inside the mirror, with countless wriggling and stretching hands  
Come on, lure someone here_

_Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap  
No matter how you'll get away, I'll capture you  
From the animal trail where cicadas cry  
The voice that I heard is no more_

_Take these fingers, my fingers  
I'll take you away with that finger  
To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
I can't turn back anymore_

_Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap  
No matter how you'll get away, I'll capture you  
From the animal trail where cicadas cry  
The voice that I heard is no more_

"Don't sing such a creepy song." Natsume said.

"Sorry... I didn't know what I was singing, it just popped out of my mind." Mikan said.

"Even if you have a nice voice, you should know what you're singing, you should also know the right timing of the song." Natsume said.

"I said I'm sorry." Mikan said.

"Fine." Natsume said.

**Suddenly, they saw a blue light.**

"Natsume! Look! The door must've opened already!" Mikan cheered.

"No... That's not the sunlight's light. We should feel wind if the door is opened." Natsume said.

**The light came closer and closer to them, and as the light came nearer her face was clearer.**

"Onii-chan..." The girl said.

"I'm not your brother! Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga, I'm searching for my brother Natsume Hyuuga." Aoi said.

"N-n-n-n-n-natsume!! You h-h-h-have a s-s-s-sister?" Mikan asked.

"No." Natsume said.

"But she's a Hyuuga!" Mikan said.

"But I don't know her." Natsume said.

"I came to kill you, I'm sure you are my brother, you're the only one who survived. I want all four of us to be together, so I need to kill you." Aoi said, murderously.

"No. I'm not your brother." Natsume said.

**Suddenly, Aoi bit Natsume's neck and blood can be seen. **

"Ouch... It hurts..." Natsume moaned weakly.

"Natsume!! ANYONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Mikan shouted so loud.

**Meanwhile, in the house...**

"Ruka, did you hear that?" Hotaru asked.

"I did." Ruka said.

"It was Mikan right?" Hotaru asked.

"It was Mikan." Ruka answered.

"And it came from the back right?" Hotaru asked.

"It did." Ruka answered.

"Then let's go." Hotaru said.

"Sure." Ruka said.

**They went to the place where they heard Mikan shout, they tried to open the gate, and they succeeded.**

"N-natsume!!" Ruka shouted.

"Ruka..." Natsume said weakly.

"Why are you in blood!?" Ruka asked, extremely worried.

"Don't interfere with me or I'll kill you too!" Aoi said.

"Stop killing people!!" Mikan shouted. "Aren't you happy because Natsume is alive!?"

"Why would I?" Aoi asked.

"Because even you and the other family members died, aren't you happy because he can get to feel what it is like to live on earth!?" Mikan asked.

"I... But I miss him, even mother misses him." Aoi said.

"Are you intending to kill Natsume even if he is your brother?" Hotaru asked.

"He is my brother..." Aoi said.

"Then do you love him?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes." Aoi said.

"Then let him go free!" Ruka shouted.

"I..." Aoi said.

"Please..." Mikan said.

"Okay..." Aoi said, and she disappeared.

**When she fully disappeared the three brought Natsume to the hospital immediately using Hotaru's invention. **

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked.

"Even if you don't believe this, he got bitten by a ghost, the ghost of Aoi Hyuuga..." Mikan said.

"I believe, but please don't stay in that house ever again." The doctor said.

"But Mr.Narumi--." Mikan was cut by the doctor.

"I'll contact him, so you may go back to the school now, and we'll just bring your stuffs." The doctor said.

"Okay." Mikan said.

* * *

Mari-chan: Okay, so that's the chapter. I'll make the other chapters another task for them, because they haven't finished the task yet.

Mikan: Ew blood.

Hotaru: Please don't forget to review.


	6. At The Hospital

Mari-chan: Here's chapter 6!

Hotaru: That was quite slow...

Mikan: At least she will update now.

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

ilovenatsume- It really was a creepy song.

insaneoneX- It's nearly ending, but there's still a task for the four of them because they didn't finished living in that house for 1 week yet.

UnreadableMe- Thanks for finding it interesting. Glad you like it. Here's your update.

Yurinagirl- Me neither, I didn't expect it to be so sudden.

Irumi Kanzaki- Yeah... The house is creepy. Here's your update.

1FirePhoenix1- She is really supposed to be selfish in that chapter. Here's your update!

* * *

**Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru followed the doctor, and went back to the Academy. **

"Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru! What are you three doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in the house?" Narumi asked, shocked.

"The doctor said we shouldn't stay in that house ever again." Hotaru said.

"Doctor? What happened? Where is Natsume?" Narumi asked, still shocked.

"We brought Natsume to the doctor because Natsume was bitten by Aoi, and now he lost lots of blood. Natsume is now at the hospital." Mikan explained.

"Wait...Aoi is Natsume's little sister, right? And she is already dead right?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah, but somehow, Aoi wants to kill Natsume, so that the 4 of them will be together." Hotaru said.

"How did Natsume survive? Where was Aoi's ghost? What happened at the house?" Narumi asked.

"Natsume survived because we taught Aoi a lesson, Aoi's ghost was in the garage of the old house, lost of things happened in that house, we met a friendly ghost, we played truth and dare, we played lots of games, and we met the ghost of Aoi." Ruka said.

"It looks like you guys had fun? But in the same time you were scared." Narumi said.

"We did have fun until Natsume was bitten by Aoi. We were really panicking." Ruka said.

"Well, if Natsume had gotten better, I'll give you another task. For now, you may rest." Narumi said.

"I'll go to Natsume now, bye Ruka-pyon! Bye Hotaru!" Mikan said.

**Mikan left and went to the hospital. While the other two went to Central Town for a date.**

"Doctor, how is Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"He is quite fine, but we need more blood to put in him." The doctor said.

"I...I will give some of my blood to him." Mikan said.

"But..." The doctor was cut by Mikan.

"My blood type is same as his." Mikan said.

"Well... You might faint for a while, but you'll be fine." The doctor said.

"I know. Give him a bag of my blood." Mikan said.

**The doctor took some of Mikan's blood and put it on Natsume's. After getting some blood, Mikan fainted, and Natsume woke up.**

"I'm still alive?" Natsume asked himself, the doctor heard it.

"Yes you are, thanks to that girl there, she gave you some blood, you may leave tomorrow, and that girl too." The doctor said.

"Can I stand up now?" Natsume asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "But you cannot leave the hospital yet."

"I know... I just want to see that girl." Natsume said.

"Well I'm leaving now." The doctor said.

**The doctor left, and Natsume stood up and went to that girl.**

"M-Mikan!?" Natsume softly said, shocked.

"Natsume... You lived..." Mikan said weakly, but happily.

"Idiot! Why did you gave your blood to me!?" Natsume asked.

"I... will still live even if I gave you my blood, but if I didn't you might die." Mikan said, still weakly.

"Idiot...Thanks..." Natsume said, embarrassed.

"It's not a problem... I'm your girlfriend right?" Mikan said.

"Well...Yeah..." Natsume said.

"Natsume, when can we go out at this hospital?" Mikan asked.

"I can roam around, but still can't leave." Natsume said. "I don't know if you can go out."

"You can roam around anywhere?" Mikan asked.

"No, I can roam around the hospital grounds." Natsume said.

"Oh." Mikan said. "Please ask the doctor if I may go out."

"Okay. Wait a minute." Natsume said.

**Natsume went to the doctor and asked, and went back to Mikan.**

"You may, but only if you can." Natsume said.

"I can! I'm strong!" Mikan said.

"Yeah, right. Let's go out of this room." Natsume said.

"Okay... Let's go to the lake of the hospital grounds." Mikan said.

"There is?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, there is." Mikan said.

**They left the room, and went to the lake.**

"Wow... The stars are so bright!" Mikan said.

"They are..." Natsume said.

"They're so pretty." Mikan said.

"Yeah... And many too." Natsume said.

"Look! A shooting star!" Mikan shouted. _I wish I can be with Natsume forever._

_"I wish I could protect and be with Mikan forever..." Natsume thought._

"What did you wish for?" Mikan asked.

"It's a secret." Natsume said.

"Eh..." Mikan said.

"What's your wish?" Natsume asked.

"Secret too!" Mikan said.

"Fine." Natsume said.

_I'd always see you if I turned around  
Seeing you with the smile you always have  
I couldn't see you because you were too close  
But I always lost my way when I was alone  
Our bond, bit by bit, is loosening and changing colours_

_"What a nice voice..." Natsume said._

_Just by saying your name  
My heart is filled with happiness  
Just by being together  
I can become stronger…  
I can become kinder…  
Being with you, having our eyes meet  
I realize the meaning of eternity  
Let us search for our goal together_

"Nice timing." Natsume said, softly.

_"I know..." Mikan thought._

_I am stubborn and obstinate  
I'm sorry for always causing you trouble  
Time goes by and I'm the only one  
Who's still stuck on that day  
Gently, you open the door to your heart for me_

_"This song is for you..." Mikan thought_

_You are here, just that fact  
Fills up my entire body  
No matter what kind of problem  
The two of us  
Can overcome it  
I really, really like you  
I like you more than anyone  
Let us paint our future together_

_To feel such feelings for the first time  
Sadness, pleasure, the pain, and the separation_

_Just by saying your name  
My heart is filled with happiness  
Just by being together  
I can become stronger…  
I can become kinder…  
I really, really like you  
I really, really like you  
Let us search for our goal together_

"Wow... Nice timing..." Natsume said.

"Yup..." Mikan said.

**Their eyes met. They stared at each other for 5 minutes. Suddenly, their faces moved, and shared a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for 2 minutes.**

"Natsume..." Mikan said, dumbstruck.

"Let's go back to the hospital." Natsume said, blushing, realizing what he just did.

"Okay... It's getting cold anyways..." Mikan said, blushing.

**They went back to the hospital, and rested.**


	7. Waiting At Natsume's Room

Mari-chan: Sorry for the very LATE update! You see, like I said in my recently updated story, I was sick for like a month or so, and when I became well, we were to go on a vacation... So please forgive me!!

Mikan: It's okay Mari-chan...

Mari-chan: Thanks Mi-chan...

Hotaru: Thank them for the reviews NOW.

Mari-chan: Thanks for the reviews:

ilovenatsume- Glad you found it sweet!

UnreadableMe- Glad you found it cute and glad you like it. Sorry for the late update... I'm a weak person...

insaneoneX- Yes, they are happy together.

animeaddict.7- Glad you love it. Sorry for the late update... Like I said, I'm a weak person.

Irumi Kanzaki- Glad you found it sweet, and just like before sorry, I'm a weak person.

SuMMeR OrAngE- Glad you also found it sweet... -smiles- By the way I'm 12 too, and a Filipina. I saw it at your profile.

tamahits- Glad you found it as a nice fic.

* * *

**It was a beautiful early morning, Natsume and Mikan woke up early to get ready from going back home, of course, they needed to go to school too.**

"Natsume!! Let's go to school together!!" Mikan said in a loud cheerful voice.

"Urusai. You're so noisy! Some patients are still sleeping." Natsume said. "Last night you were so weak, but now you are so loud-mouthed."

"I'm not!! I'm just happy!" Mikan defended.

"Yeah right. Think of an excuse for you to be happy." Natsume said.

"Well, first, Natsume-kun lived. Second, I'm strong again, and third we will not stay in that creepy house EVER again." Mikan said.

"Yeah, right." Natsume said, hiding his blush.

"Let's go." Mikan said.

"Hn..."

**Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheeks.**

"What was that for?" Natsume asked, quite blushing.

"Your morning kiss." Mikan said, blushing. "I did not gave it to you yet right?"

"Yeah." Natsume said. "But it should have been on the lips."

"Don't complain."

"Fine."

**They went outside the hospital, and walked hand-on-hand. They blushed because of that. After a while they went on separate ways to change on their school clothes, but after that they met up in the classroom again.**

"You two are late!" Narumi shouted, teasingly.

"Tch. Want me to burn you?" Natsume said, coldly. "After you made us go to that old freaking house, you tell us that were late!?"

"Natsume, I was only kidding!" Narumi said as he sweat dropped anime style.

**The air-conditioned room was now very hot due to Natsume's anger. Luckily, Mikan has the Nullification Alice, so the heat didn't last for long.  
**

"Natsume, don't be so harsh... Narumi-sensei doesn't want that to happen to us." Mikan said, which made Natsume calm down.

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said.

**They went to their seats, and sat.**

"Well class, since they didn't succeed in staying in that house, I want them to stay at the forest, and camp out for 1 night." Narumi said.

"I disagree! As the president of Natsume-Ruka fan club, I will not allow you to let them in anymore danger, but Imai and Sakura can do it if you like." Sumire said.

**Hotaru was now aiming the 'baka cannon' at Sumire, and she pressed the button _baka baka baka. _**

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Sumire shouted.

"Those are for people like you." Hotaru said, emotionless.

"Oh, for pretty people like me? Well, that's not supposed to be used on Sakura because it'll be infected by germs." Sumire said.

"I actually mean it's for people that are ugly, smelly, and stupid like you." Hotaru said.

**The whole class laughed because of what Hotaru said.**

"Argh! I lose this one Imai." said Sumire, embarrassed.

**Suddenly, a guy stood up.**

"I also decline. As the president of Hotaru-Mikan fan club, I want them to be safe, and in perfect condition, so if you try to let them do that task, you'll be in danger." said a guy, dangerously.

**(A/N: The guy's name is Azumi Riku, he has the Alice of Earth, he isn't in the dangerous class because his power is at the lowest level, and would never increase in level, he is a 3 star student for he is intelligent. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite popular, but not as popular as Natsume and Ruka. He admires Hotaru and Mikan, but not in a romantic way. He romantically likes Amamiya Karana, a girl who is nearly popular. Who likes him as well.)**

**Suddenly, the room steamed up again, and few animals went in the classroom, everyone was shocked except for Ruka and Natsume of course.**

"Ruka/ Natsume!! Don't use your Alice or else!" Hotaru and Mikan shouted, but Hotaru just said it creepily, and did not shout.

"Hai!!/ Tch." Ruka/ Natsume said.

**Everyone in class laughed because they witnessed something that is funny.**

"So class, since 2 of the err... the fan clubs' presidents disapprove, I think we'll do it in a survey. I'll give the whole school papers that you will alll need to answer, I will write different tasks there, and you should pick one only." Narumi said.

"Hai!" The students said.

"I'll explain it to the other students as well, and as for you three, please stay at Natsume's room first, so that none of you will know what you're going to do, so it will be a surprise." Narumi said. "I'll call you when you will come out. We will bring you food for tonight and tomorrow I guess."

"Fine." They answered.

**They stood up, and went to Natsume's room.**

**_After an hour..._**

"Sigh... It's boring here!" Mikan said.

"What can we do? They will find out if we sneaked up." Ruka said.

"Staying here will be fine with me, I brought my portable lab along." Hotaru said.

"Natsume, your room is so boring!" Mikan complained.

"As if yours isn't, at least my room has a living room with a flat screen t.v., two bedrooms, one for the master, and one for the guest, 2 comfort rooms, 1 big kitchen, and 1 dining room." Natsume said.

"You had a television, why didn't you say so!?" Mikan asked.

"Did you ask?" Natsume said.

"No..." Mikan said.

"Mikan, you know what? Natsume's room is VERY big, and when I say big it means big. There are lots of things here too. Natsume's manga collection which is obviously MANY, and board games." Ruka said.

"Wow... Natsume bought all those?" Mikan asked.

"Well, obviously I did." Natsume said.

"How did you earn a lot of money!?" Mikan asked, amused.

"I know how to save money, and when to spend it." Natsume said plainly.

"Good for you, while me, when I receive our daily allowance I spend it easily." Mikan said.

"Because you're a baka." Natsume said.

"Sigh..." Mikan said.

"Let's watch television now, before a fight begins." Ruka suggested.

"You three watch, I'm still doing my experiment." Hotaru said.

"Hai." Ruka and Mikan said.

**The three of them watched School Rumble.**

_Outside Natsume's room..._

"So what do you students think?" Narumi asked the whole school using a microphone after he posted the poll to ALL the bulletin board, and ALL students were interested.

"It's great!/ We want to try it out!/ We're interested!/ Where can we vote?" The students said.

"You can vote by going to those table over there, after voting ONE task, put it on the Alice Machine over there." Narumi said as he pointed the theres.

"Whee! Let's start voting!" The students said, as they ran to the theres.

**Students were running very fast towards the there, and some were going to the second there already. Some were pushing just to get a paper to check the task they like for the 4 kids. Even the dangerous ability students were interested.  
**

_Back to Natsume's room..._

"I wonder what they chose..." Mikan said.

"Shh... Harima is now trying to ask Tenma if he can come to the beach." Ruka said.

"Sorry." Mikan said.

"It's done..." Hotaru said, and she sat at the middle of Ruka and Mikan, so their position is R H M N.

"What did you create Hotaru?" whispered Ruka.

"I didn't create something I upgraded something." Hotaru said, with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't tell me! The baka cannon is upgraded!?" Ruka and Mikan said in unison. **(A/N: Mikan was listening to their chit chat.)**

"Got it." Hotaru said.

"Wah!!" Mikan said, and hid behind Natsume.

"Hey!" Natsume said

"Hotaru might make me the tester of the baka... baka whatever!" Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said, and tried to burn the upgraded baka cannon.

"Hyuuga, you won't be able to burn this now. It's upgraded, it's inflammable." Hotaru said. "And Mikan it's called baka missile."

"Don't try it on me, please..." Mikan pleaded.

"Then Ruka will do." Hotaru said.

"Kami-sama let me survive." Ruka said.

**Hotaru aimed the baka missile to Ruka, and hit him.**

"Ouch..." Ruka said. "It hurts..."

"Good." Hotaru said.

_"What might our new task be..?" They all thought._

* * *

Mari-chan: Well once again, I'm sorry for the late update. Please continue to review. Every review makes me happy. Once again, SORRY.


	8. The Announcement

Mari-chan: Minna! I don't own Gakuen Alice, and will never own it. Please continue to R&R! Hope you like this chappie!

Thanks for the reviews:

Irumi Kanzaki- It depends what the whole school voted. Here's my update.

SuMMeR OrAnge- Yup, Natsume's really rich. Oh, sure I'll keep up the good work. And hey, your stories will be a lot better than mine if you would think that yours is better, though were the same, I think my work's not good.

akarue- Glad you found it sweet and funny.

insaneoneX- Yeah poor him... By the way, here's your update!

UnreadableMe- Hey, to tell you the truth? I found it weird too. Though that's how I like it I guess? I'm weird alright. Here's your update!

* * *

"Now, to announce the result of the poll to the whole school." Narumi said. "Well, except for the four."

Do A 4-person Play got 50 votes.

Do A Concert For A Day got 150 votes.

Be The Cooks, and The Waitresses For A Month got 10 votes.

Tell What Happened In The House got 125 votes.

Question And Answer got 1000 votes.

Do A Cosplay got 200 votes.

"Now that all of you knows what had the highest votes, you will know what to do tomorrow, prepare your questions. Tomorrow is a free time, and you can go here to ask your questions to the four of them." Narumi announced.

"Hai!/ Yes!/ What should I ask?" The students said.

"You may now go back to your classes." Narumi said.

**They all went back to their respective classes, and didn't listen to their teacher, and kept whispering about what will they ask for the next day. Which the teachers didn't get mad, even Jinno! After classes...**

"Hey, what are you going to ask the four of them?" A student said.

"Oh, it's going to be a secret, wait until tomorrow." Another student said.

"Oh fine, I'll wait for tomorrow to I guess."

**At the hallways, the students can also be heard talking about what they're going to ask tomorrow, some prepared a list at their rooms.**

"Okay, students! You all should go back to you respective rooms for we will tell the four of them of what they're going tomorrow."

**The students went in their respective rooms, but they were still thinking of what they were going to ask, some prepared a 4-pages bond paper back to back, and it was full of questions, but it has a space, so the answer will be written.**

**PA: Calling Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Mikan Sakura, and Ruka Nogi. Come to the teacher's lounge now.**

"Oh, they're calling for us. Let's go!" Mikan said. "I can't wait to go out this boring room!"

"Mikan, you've just stayed here for 2 days and 1 night, don't you remember that you will still stay here tonight? And follow ALL Natsume's orders?" Ruka asked.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Mikan said.

_**Flashback:**_

"Why don't we play charades?" Hotaru suggested. "I have the paper that you will pick and try to act what's written in the paper." _Haha if they agree on this, I'll get LOTS of money."_

"Okay!" Mikan said.

"Sounds interesting." Natsume smirked.

"Sure..." Ruka said.

"Let's start, go first Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

"Tch. No way." Natsume said.

"Fine, Ruka, go."

"Fine..." Ruka said as he took a paper.

**Ruka acted like a person buying food. Hotaru got it, but in 1 minute.**

"Hotaru your turn."

**Hotaru took a paper, and acted like a person having a hard time in class. Natsume got it in 10 seconds.**

"Natsume your turn."

"Tch."

**Natsume got a paper, and acted a person that is VERY tired. Mikan answered it for like 1 hour.**

"Is is done?" Hotaru yawned.

"Yeah."

"Mikan your turn."

**Mikan took a paper, and acted like a girl in a fight. Ruka got it for 1 minute and 10 seconds.**

"Now, since Natsume was the person who got it for 10 seconds, he will give 10 dares to Mikan who was thinking for an hour.

"EH!?" Mikan shouted. "B-b-b-b-b-b-but."

**Natsume told Mikan the 9 dares and Mikan did it.**

"...The last dare is to follow my orders tomorrow and tomorrow night." Natsume said.

"Fine..."

"Oh, in additional Mikan you will sleep at Natsume's room tomorrow night." Hotaru said.

"Hey!" Mikan said. "You were not the one who won."

"Well Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

"Great idea."

"Natsume!!" Mikan pouted.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Sigh... Let's go to the office now!" Hotaru said.

**They followed Hotaru, because they might get hit by the baka missile.**

"You four! You're late!" Narumi teased.

"Shut up. Tell us the task already, I don't want to waste my freaking time here with a gay teacher." Natsume said, harshly.

"Your new task is ANSWER ALL the QUESTIONS the WHOLE student body will ask." Narumi said.

* * *

Mari-chan: What will happen next!? Stay tune! Don't forget your reviews! Every review counts!


	9. The Question and Answer Day

Mari-chan: This story will be ending now...so please enjoy this to the fullest. You can see OOCs here. Please R and R.

Thanks for the reviews:

Irumi Kanzaki- Find it out later. -smiles-

akarue- That feeling is like ugh! Right? Glad you found it interesting.

ilovenatsume- You should find it out. -smiles-

nekoyuki- Glad you found it good! Please continue reading.

UnreadableMe- It sure is! Here's you update!

**Disclaimer: I am a FAN that writes FICTIONS so obviously I don't own it!**

* * *

_"Your new task is ANSWER ALL the QUESTIONS the WHOLE student body will ask." Narumi said._

"WHAT!?" The four of the shouted.

"Talk about hot seat." Hotaru said.

"Tomorrow will be it." Narumi said. "So get ready."

**They left the teacher's lounge, and went back to their own rooms, well except for Mikan who needs to stay at Natsume's room.**

"Sigh... What do you want me to do?" Mikan asked.

"First, call me Natsume-sama until tomorrow morning. Next, cook dinner NOW. Then, FEED me."

"Eh!?" Mikan said.

"No complaining."

"Fine..."

**Mikan cooked dinner for Natsume, and fed him.**

"What's next baby?" Mikan teased.

"Don't call me BABY."

"Aw... This room is really boring!"

"Listen, I'm going to watch television, so don't bother me, just clean this whole room."

"Fine... Wait! This room it just TOO big for me to clean easily, it'll take hours!"

"Hm... Since you're slow..." Mikan cut Natsume.

"You will help me!?"

"Nah... I was going to tell you that you'll be finished by night, so after you clean please cook dinner immediately."

"What!? Natsume you cold hearted JERK!"

"..."

"Hmph!"

**Mikan started cleaning and Natsume was right, she finished by night, but Natsume had already cooked dinner before she was done because Mikan is so slow. (A/N: She needs to dust the bookshelves too which is many.)**

"I'm poofed... It's like you haven't cleaned for 100 years."

"Polka, here's dinner."

"Wah! Natsume you're so nice..."

"..."

**Mikan tasted the food.**

"Wai!! OISHI!! Did you bought it from the top restaurant in Central town? How much is it?"

"Baka. I made it."

"Uso! I won't believe you!"

"Then don't, but since when did I went out of this room?"

"Fine... I believe you now..."

"Polka, after you finish sleep on the bed."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'll be sleeping in the sofa."

"Eh!? Isn't it supposed to be me on the sofa and you on the bed?"

"Okay. If that's what you say so. By the way, that sofa is a hard one."

"I'll just sleep on the bed with you." Mikan said **unconsciously.**

"Huh?"

"Er... Your bed is big so we can have a great big space in the middle."

"Whatever."

**Natsume lay on the bed, and slept. Mikan took a shower.**

_"He's so cute..."_

**Mikan slept on the bed, but she's on the other side. The two of them woke up at the same time. Mikan was hugging Natsume.**

"Hey! Why are you hugging me!?" Natsume said, shocked.

"Wah... I'm used to hugging the thing next to me..."

**Suddenly they were called to go to the stage. They changed clothes immediately. They didn't wear their uniform because there was no classes. Natsume wore a black polo, and black pants. He wore black shoes. His hair was messy, but stylish. Mikan was wearing a white dress, and white sandals. Her hair was tied in a messy, but stylish bun.  
**

"Natsume, run."

"..."

"Ooh... Fine. We won't run."

**They arrived the stage all the students were there only some didn't come. Hotaru was wearing a purple t-shirt that says I LOVE MONEY that was in color black. She wore a black skirt. She wore purple sandals. Her hair was the same. Ruka wore same as Natsume's but colored grey. His hair was the same.**

"Whee!! Start it now!!" students shouted.

**"Okay, let's begin, please form 10 lines." Narumi said.**

**They did as they were told.**

**"First line questions... Begin, but one by one, and the first person will first ask them questions, but only four questions is allowed."**

"Aw..." students said, they were disappointed because they thought all night just to ask almost hundreds of questions per person.

"Sakura-san, by any chance do you like Natsume?"

"Ano... Well yeah..."

"Natsume, what do you think about Sakura-san?"

"She's a baka."

"Ruka do you still like Sakura-san?"

"No."

"Hotaru, is your money the most important for you? If no, who or what?"

"Tangerine."

"Oh so Mikan is much important than money, I see... Thanks for answering..."

**The girl left, and they answered the whole first row. **

"Natsume-sama!! Are you and Mikan a couple!?" Sumire shouted.

"Hn."

"Ruka-sama!! Are you jealous of Natsume and Mikan?"

"Nah..."

"Natsume-sama!! Do you really like Mikan!?"

**Natsume burned her hair because he was annoyed, so she wasn't able to ask her last question. They answered the second line too. Next is the third.**

"Natsume, why is the biggest sakura tree your fave place?" Koko asked.

"Memories."

"Mikan, same question."

"Same answer..."

"Hotaru why do you like blackmailing?"

"It's my hobby, so don't butt in."

"Ruka, what did you find on the Ice Queen?"

"Er... She's calm and refined..."

**They answered the third line, next is the fourth.**

"Mikan, what is your fave undies!?" Nonoko asked.

"Eh?! Why ask?"

"Please.."

"Polka dotted."

"Oh..."

"Natsume, why do you look at Mikan's undies everyday?"

"She lets me see it on purpose."

"NATSUME!! I DO NOT!!"

"Hotaru, have you and Ruka kissed?"

"Nah."

"Ruka, do you want to kiss Hotaru?"

"Yeah..." Ruka blushed.

**They answered the fourth, next is fifth.**

"Hotaru, why are you so cold!?" Anna asked.

"In life, if you are a soft person, you will lose immediately."

"Hotaru, why are you so emotionless?"

"If I show my emotions, people will find my weakness."

"Mikan, how are you and Hotaru bestfriends?"

"Opposites attract..."

"Mikan, why are you so cheerful?"

"Well, I am cheerful because I want to share my happiness to others."

**They answered the fifth, next is sixth.**

"What's your fave book, Natsume?"

"Any shounen manga."

"Ruka, what's your fave pet?"

"Usagi."

"What's your fave movie show, Natsume?"

"Any anime."

"How 'bout you Ruka?"

"Animal documentaries."

**They finished the sixth, next is seventh.**

"What do you four like to be?"

"That's counted as four already." Narumi said.

"I know."

"I like to be a vet." Ruka said.

"Inventor." Hotaru said.

"Business man." Natsume said.

"Nurse." Mikan said.

**Students laughed at Mikan's answer, because she doesn't even know much science, and she wants to be a nurse. They finished the seventh, next is eighth.**

"What do you four like to look like when you grow up."

"Er... Still the same, but much taller." Ruka said.

"Longer hair will do, but it's also okay if it's the same." Hotaru said.

"I want to be very pretty, I also want to have a long beautiful soft hair."

**Students laughed again.**

"Taller and much handsome."

**Students sweatdropped anime style because he is already handsome to the max and he wants more. They finished the eighth, next is ninth.**

"What alice do you four really want? Why?"

"None." The four of them said in unison.

"A life without alice is simpler." Natsume said.

"Peaceful life." Hotaru said.

"No complications." Mikan said.

"Not that dangerous." Ruka said.

**They were shocked with their answers. They finished the ninth, next is the last tenth.**

"What is your fave songs?"

"Help by Yui." Natsume said.

"Yokan opening theme of Tokimeki Memorial Only Love." Ruka said.

"Senchimetaru one opening of School Rumble." Mikan said.

"Meikyuu Butterfly one of the song of the character in Shugo Chara, Hoshina Utau." Hotaru said.

**They finished the tenth. They finished at exactly 2 a.m. Students waited for them to go before they left. They went back to their respective rooms, but two people couldn't sleep, and went to 'their' so called sakura tree.**

"Natsume, why are you here?"

"I should ask you that."

"I can't sleep."

"So can I."

"Natsume, I hope next time something like this happens."

"..."

"It's fun though tiring. It can link students' hearts."

"Why don't you be a teacher here?"

"Nah... The truth is, I want to become a painter..."

"You told them you want to be a nurse."

"You see, that's a lie... I don't want them to laugh harder."

"Baka, let me see your painting."

**(A/N: Mikan brought her painting just in case Natsume was there.) Mikan handed Natsume the painting, and guess what? **

"Why did you paint the sakura tree and me resting at the sakura tree?"

"Natsume, I worked hard for that. It means you are worth doing hard work..."

"Whatever..."

**They stayed there for an hour then they parted.**

_**After 20 years straight...**_

"Wah!! Gakuen Alice is much livelier.." Mikan said.

"Baka you're 30 years old and you act like that." Natsume said.

"I have to agree with Natsume." Hotaru said.

"Me too.." Ruka said.

"Look! The sakura tree... Wait, someone's confessing... He's holding a painting, wait, that's our Mitsumi he's confessing to!" Mikan said.

"Yeah, I think someone's confessing to your Mitsumi." Hotaru said.

"He's fine, but look at her fan boys..." Natsume said.

"He got rejected, but wait, she kissed him on the cheeks to say sorry... Aw... Our Mitsumi is nice..." Mikan said.

"Yeah.." Natsume said.

* * *

Mari-chan: Thanks for your support all this time... I know it sucks... But hope you like it... That's the end... Sorry... I can't think straight! Please leave a review...


End file.
